


О сектах и косплее

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Series: В случае проблем со Скайуокерами звони Оби-Вану [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Лея сама позвонила Оби-Вану и попросила о встрече, сказав, что ей нужен совет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017

Оби-Ван планировал в свой выходной хорошенько отоспаться и заняться домашними делами, которые он малодушно игнорировал всю прошедшую неделю. Кроме того, в понедельник должен был вернуться Энакин, у которого опять начался период «Мы должны жить вместе», хотя еще месяц назад утверждал, что ему нужна зона комфорта и одиночества.

В принципе, Оби-Ван понимал, почему иногда тот стремился отдалиться: несмотря на то, что они любили друг друга, что Энакин давно был взрослым мужчиной, Оби-Ван порой не мог не поучать его. Привычку, оставшуюся после годов преподавания в полицейской академии, сложно было искоренить, кроме того, Энакин до сих пор иногда вел себя как ребенок. Но он был независимым, иногда слишком себе на уме, жаждал признания во всех областях, а не только в робототехнике и машиностроении, и замечания Оби-Вана раздражали его. Поэтому тот был не против иногда пожить отдельно — так Энакин мог восстановить душевное равновесие и не начать некрасивую ссору.

Значит, дома надо было навести порядок. Но вместо этого Оби-Ван сидел в кафе напротив Леи, которая задумчиво мешала свой капучино и не спешила говорить о том, что ее тревожит. Она сама позвонила Оби-Вану и попросила о встрече, сказав, что ей нужен совет.

Не то чтобы Оби-Ван не привык к тому, что ему приходится решать проблемы Скайуокеров, но иногда хотелось уйти в долгий отпуск от этой обязанности.

Лея наконец оторвала взгляд от чашки. В ее глазах была нешуточная тревога, и Оби-Вану даже стало стыдно за свои мысли об отпуске. Ну кто еще поможет ей, кроме него. Не Энакин же.

— Помните, как отец попал в секту? — наконец спросила она, не прибегая к долгим расшаркиваниям.

Оби-Ван помнил. Религиозная секта под названием «Темная сторона» тогда была на пике популярности среди антиобщественных организаций, устраивала теракты и вербовала всех, кто имел хоть сколько-нибудь высокий доход и полезные навыки. Оби-Ван не знал, как так получилось, что он не уследил за Энакином, но в какой-то момент тот стал называть себя Дартом Вейдером и пытался участвовать в сектантских операциях. Они вдрызг разругались в тот день, когда он обнаружил Энакина на месте предположительного совершения очередного теракта, о котором его подразделение узнало из некоего анонимного источника.

Энакин ничего не отрицал, но, когда Оби-Ван попытался воззвать к его совести, ожидаемо взорвался. Он многое выслушал о себе: что он не понимает Энакина, вечно придирается, слова доброго ему никогда не скажет и только знает, что поучать, а вот его друзья — они всегда все поймут, в отличие от него самого. Оби-Ван, который практически ночевал в участке из-за этой чертовой секты, тоже тогда не сдержался — нервы были на пределе. Грязная ссора закончилась тем, что Энакин собрал вещи и укатил в неизвестном направлении.

Оби-Ван пытался пробить его по своим источникам, но Энакин как в воду канул. Больше всего он боялся обнаружить того в участке в компании других сектантов-террористов, но те временно залегли на дно. Однако найти Энакина не удавалось.

Положение спас Люк. Тогда он только устроился в его участок, и Оби-Ван как мог наставлял его: то ли в память об Энакине, которого в минуты отчаяния считал едва ли не погибшим, то ли потому, что любил его детей и чувствовал себя за них ответственным. Он помнил, как взъерошенный Люк ворвался в его кабинет с горящими глазами и сообщил, что, кажется, нашел отца. Он же и настоял на том, чтобы встретиться с ним один на один, напомнив, что Энакин теперь считает Оби-Вана едва ли не своим врагом.

Люк так и не рассказал, о чем говорил с отцом и как убедил его вернуться в нормальную жизнь, но на следующий день смущенный Энакин стоял на пороге их общей квартиры с вещами. Оби-Ван не стал упрекать его, язвить, хотя очень хотелось, или напоминать о ссоре — просто молча пропустил внутрь и пошел заваривать чай. А спустя два месяца, не без информации Энакина, они сумели поймать лидера секты, Шива Палпатина, скрывавшегося под именем Дарт Сидиус.

Тема «Темной стороны» с тех пор так никогда не всплывала в разговорах с ним или с семьей, и поэтому Оби-Ван очень удивился, что Лея решила поднять этот вопрос.

— Помню, — коротко ответил Оби-Ван.

— Мне кажется, то же самое происходит с Беном, — призналась Лея. — Он постоянно куда-то уходит, иногда на всю ночь. У него появилась какая-то странная одежда, в его комнате я нашла шлем. И он требует, чтобы мы с Ханом называли его не Беном, а Кайло Реном. Оби-Ван… я волнуюсь. Он впечатлительный мальчик и мог попасть в беду.

Волнение Леи вполне можно было понять, но Оби-Ван испытал облегчение. Бен хоть и вышел из подросткового возраста, по поведению все еще походил на молодого человека в пубертате. Наследственность — Энакин тоже долго взрослел. Как и все подростки, Бен считал своих родителей чуть ли не врагами и ничего им не рассказывал о своей жизни. К счастью, у него был любимый дедушка, которому он мог поверить все свои тайны, а уж тот (не без помощи Оби-Вана) мог наставить его на путь истинный или хотя бы сообщить Лее и Хану, на что стоит обратить внимание.

И про то, о чем Лея волновалась, он тоже рассказывал Энакину, а тот, в свою очередь, передал полезные знания о внуке Оби-Вану. И тот вполне мог успокоить Лею.

— Не волнуйся, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван. — С Беном все в порядке. Ты неправильно все поняла.

— Да? — обеспокоенно спросила Лея. — Но все признаки…

— Ты просто не в курсе его увлечений, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — У него есть хобби, которому он и посвящает свое свободное время. Он косплеер.

— Кто? — недоуменно спросила Лея.

— Косплеер, — повторил Оби-Ван. Она, видимо, не была в курсе новоявленных молодежных течений, и, наверное, стоило ей объяснить: — Он переодевается в костюмы персонажей, играет их роль, ходит на мероприятия или фотографируется так. Среди косплееров принято называть себя не по имени, данному при рождении, а по узнаваемой… хм… кличке. Возможно, Бен немного слишком увлекся этим, но, поверь мне, это совершенно безопасное хобби.

— Точно? — нахмурилась Лея. — Мне бы не хотелось…

— Точно, — ласково ответил Оби-Ван. — Не переживай. Со временем он перерастет это увлечение, но пока лучше на него не давить. Подожди, пока он наиграется, и радуйся, что он косплеер, а не, к примеру, наркоман.

— Ладно, — кивнула Лея, и только после этого, словно у нее гора с плеч свалилась, сделала глоток наверняка остывшего кофе. — Я не хотела говорить об этом с папой, потому что… ну, вы понимаете, это для него очень болезненные воспоминания. Спасибо, что пришли и успокоили.

— Не за что, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад помочь.

Лея неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ.

Итак, проблема была вовсе не проблемой. И, хотя у них с Энакином обычно не было друг от друга секретов, Оби-Ван не был уверен, что расскажет ему об этом разговоре. Эту болезненную тему они предпочитали обходить стороной, поскольку оба не любили вспоминать о том периоде.

Главное — он сумел успокоить Лею. И помочь Бену избежать неловкого разговора, от которого тот наверняка вспыхнул бы и в очередной раз поругался с родителями. А мальчику необходима была поддержка. Хотя бы даже и незримая.


End file.
